Sombra
A.Tyrone-Ivy Iverson | image = Sombra_portrait.png | name = | adddate = 15 November, | actor = [[Carolina Ravassa | role = Offense | difficulty = 3 | health = 200 | armor = 0 | shield = 0 | total = 200 | realname = Olivia Colomar<#### | age = 30 | height = | occupation = Gang member (formerly); Hacker; Terrorist | base = Castillo, Mexico | affiliation = Los Muertos (formerly); Talon | quotation = Everything can be hacked… and everyone. }}Sombra is one of the heroes in Overwatch. She is a hacker who has hidden within the shadows to find a global conspiracy that she once encountered. In game, stealth and debilitating attacks make Sombra a powerful infiltrator. Her can disrupt her enemies, ensuring they're easier to take out, while her provides the upper hand against multiple foes at once. Sombra’s ability to and herself makes her a hard target to __TOC__ Bio Abilities Beside these abilities, Sombra is able to jump, crouch, reload (only when her ammo is not full), and perform Quick Melee. Unlockables Skins Emotes ;Note: :a This emote, after activating, will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Victory Poses Voice Lines Sprays Highlight Intros ;Note: :a If Play of the Game is achieved, another player's Highlight Intro will play for a few seconds before this one interrupts. Weapons Achievements Story As a young girl, Olivia Colomar had learned to hack after losing everything she had during the Omnic Crisis. Even though she was a child at the time, she started to manipulate and even blackmail people, noticing how they could be manipulated just as easily as computers could. Sooner or later, she was taken in by the Los Muertos gang for her technical prowess, helping them in rebuilding her country. While growing up, her hacking skills continued to improve. Eventually she stumbled on to what she concluded was a "global conspiracy" that united several organizations around the planet, including Overwatch. She began to investigate this "conspiracy"; that is, until it noticed her. Panicked, she hastily wiped all trace of her existence, including her name and was forced into seclusion. She came back as "Sombra" some time after, augmented by hardware that integrated her talents into grafted cybernetics. She continued to pursue her passion and her mission, and her exploits earned the admiration of many, including terrorist organization Talon; even after joining them, she still hasn't abandoned her pursuit, and she continues to search for clues as to her new prey, regardless of who she works for. In Blizzard's animated short "Infiltration", Sombra teamed up with Reaper and Widowmaker to assassinate Katya Volskaya, using her technical prowess to open doors and disable turrets. After both Talon agents were cut off from their target, Sombra left it to herself to use her combat skills to knock out and evade the guards. After finally cornering Katya, Sombra reveals that she never planned to kill her, and instead showed her information about her making deals with the omnics to blackmail Katya. Realizing that she had no choice, Katya agreed to become Sombra's "friend". Delighted by this, Sombra retreated and informed Reaper that the mission had been a failure. The short ends with Katya meeting with Zarya, in response to Sombra's blackmailing. What Chairwoman Volskaya wants Zarya to do is never said, but Zarya may already know - and she's eager to help keep her country's hero safe. Infiltration During the holidays, Sombra was seen at Calaveras, Dorado. McCree was also passed out at the same bar.Reflections At one point, Alejandra saw her while she was in Dorado after she (Sombra) hacked into LumériCo and helped Zarya and Lynx Seventeen find her hiding place. Sombra's real name is revealed to be Olivia Colomar. https://comic.playoverwatch.com/en-us/zarya-searching Personality Sombra is very deceptive and clever, using her expertise to her advantage at all times. She is very calculating when the circumstances require it, and is also unafraid to manipulate people to get what she wants, as shown in Infiltration where she lies to her allies about failing the mission and even blackmails Katya to her will. In battle, Sombra comes off as cool-headed and unafraid, sometimes smug and cheeky, and slightly sarcastic, as shown by her pre game interactions with Reaper and her voicelines. Even in the middle of a serious mission, she still shows herself as a rather playful and whimsical character. Merchandise sombra_mensshirt.jpg|Sombra Shirt - Men's|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/premieres/ow-sombra-shirt sombra_womensshirt.jpg|Sombra Shirt - Women's|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/premieres/ow-sombra-shirt-womens sombra_print.jpg|Sombra Print|link=http://gear.blizzard.com/overwatch-sombra-print Tips ;Hack * When hacking health packs, try hacking the packs most used by enemies and teammates. ** Hacking a health pack drastically decreases the cooldown time for the pack to respawn, and it also blocks access for the enemy team as long as Sombra is alive. They no longer contribute to ult charge. * If enemies spot Sombra while she is hacking them, three very obvious lines are drawn from her to the enemy. However, if she is outside of an enemy's view, there is no indication to the enemy that they are being hacked until the hack is completed. * Keep the following in mind: ** Hack whenever possible: Genji (loses Swift Strike, Cyber-Agility and Deflect, making him easy prey), Pharah (loses Hover Jets and Jump Jet, forcing her to land to the ground or even falling off map), Reaper, Soldier: 76, Tracer (similar to Genji, losing Recall and Blink shuts down basically all of her evasion), Bastion (to disable sentry), Doomfist (To shut down all of his abilities, effectively making him an easy target) Mei (to shut down Ice Wall and Cryo-Freeze), Reinhardt (to disable shield), D.Va (no Defense Matrix makes her incredibly vulnerable, especially with her large critical hit zone), Roadhog, Lúcio (shut down his Ultimate, healing and speed boost aura), and Zarya. ** Hack when necessary: Sombra, Hanzo (if in position where is effective), Junkrat, Winston (if in position to use his defenses), Mercy (if blocking or interrupting Resurrect), Zenyatta (his Orbs maintain themselves, but he cannot change their targets), Ana (no Biotic Grenade and no Sleep Dart curtail her debuff potential, leaving her with a somewhat weak rifle) and Brigitte (disable her Barrier Shield, Shield Bash, Repair Pack and Whip Shot weaken significantly her stun potential), Orisa (To disable Fortify and Protective Barrier) ** Usually don't bother: McCree, Torbjörn (unless hacking his turret or blocking ), Widowmaker (unless you can guarantee that you can get your Hack off before she landed Grappling Hook) and Symmetra. ;Stealth * While stealthed, Sombra can still throw her Translocator Beacon, allowing her to get to an objective faster. She also can reload her weapon. ** This can be helpful when Sombra is at low health or in a mid- to long-range fight. When possible, try to stealth, throw a beacon far away, and teleport. If done right, the enemy should not know where she is, allowing for some pretty nasty attacks on that enemy. This is also helpful when getting more quickly to a health pack, an enemy, a teammate, or a point. ;Translocator * Sombra's Translocator can be used both as an escape route and a way to sneak past enemy defenses. This is useful if strong enemies like Bastion are blocking access to a point. ** Using it as an escape route can also backfire in case of enemies camping the location of the planted translocator, especially a camping Junkrat who may put down traps right next to the translocator. ** The Translocator is useful as a "Plan B" when running straight into enemy fire. Sombra can scout ahead and warn the team of any danger (characters automatically announce events like turrets, snipers, and teleporters). * A way to perform a quick escape is throwing the translocator directly up, teleporting to it as soon as possible, and stealthing. Enemies will usually be confused by this. * Note that when Sombra translocates, there will be a flash of light in the direction of her Translocator. * Sometimes, it is necessary to abandon a Translocator, as it can be used to distract the enemy. The cooldown is very quick too, so you can place a new one in barely any time. ;EMP * If using EMP in the air, Sombra double-jumps. This is useful on Payload maps such as Dorado, as she can Hack the enemy team and then jump to cover. However, this takes tricky positioning to pull off. * Sombra's EMP disables not only abilities and ultimates but also removes shields from an enemy's health. This can halve the health pool of Zarya and reduce Zenyatta's health to 50. ** The temporary shield from Sound Barrier and The Best Defense… is also removed by EMP. * EMP is a perfect match with Mei's Blizzard, Reinhardt's Earthshatter, or Zarya's Graviton Surge. While it may not kill the team right away, it will definitely weaken them for a while. Seize the opportunity while you can. Counters * Sombra cannot hack Soldier: 76's when deployed, and so Soldier: 76 can still be a serious threat. * Genji's ability can quickly use Sombra's fire rate against her. However, her Hack can still prove to be a threat. * Hanzo's and Widowmaker's can reveal Sombra even when she is stealthed, allowing teammates to easily track down and kill her. * Pharah can stay out of Sombra's effective range, meaning she cannot hack or deal any substantial damage to her while she is in the air and in maps with high sky box or lack accessible high grounds. * Winston's Tesla Cannon auto locks onto Sombra, meaning she cannot escape using her Stealth ability. And due to her inaccurate weapon and his large health pool Sombra will find it difficult to win against Winston in most cases, especially against a skilled Winston effectively using his barrier. ** ... with 2 exceptions. Winston does constant damage in a cone, but the damage itself isn't great. Notably, if Sombra parks herself on top of a health pack she has hacked, she can either stave off a significant portion of the damage (small health pack), or create a situation where Winston can literally never kill her (large health pack) until the kit is no longer Hacked. Always work in concert with your team whenever possible and don't duel him if you don't need to. Should you find yourself caught by his Tesla Cannon however, don't bother running without a Translocator; you will not be able to escape. ** Should Sombra be played by a player with skilled aim and is facing a Winston with his barrier on cooldown, her Machine Pistol (which has potential to do up to 480 damage with no headshots) combined with Winston's large hitbox may result in Winston's surprisingly rapid death. Her weapon vastly outdamages Winston's, especially so should Sombra manage to hit some headshots. At the very least, you could cause him to retreat. * Symmetra's weapon also locks onto targets. The biggest difference between her and Winston is that Symmetra has no ability worth disabling via Hack, so she has little reason to fear you. EMP will cut half of her Health (and disable her turrets if any are in the radius), but otherwise Symmetra will be a nightmare to play around. If you can't track headshots, just steer clear. * Junkrat's Steel Trap is an inconvenience for Sombra. Even if she spots it and chooses to destroy it, she will be forced out of her Stealth. Walking into his Steel Trap will force her out of Stealth and prevent her from using her Translocator. ** Even worse, crafty Junkrats will sometimes drop traps on top of abandoned Translocators, immediately trapping an unaware Sombra if she happens to return before it expires. If the Junkrat has also laid down his Concussive Mine close to the trap, that's enough to kill her. * Brigitte's Shield Bash and Whip Shot will make Sombra significantly much harder to commit to a Hack or EMP because they not only damage her, they will either displace her positioning (Whip Shot) or worse, stun and leave her an easy kill (Shield Bash). In addition. Brigette's Rally and Repair Pack also make it significantly harder for Sombra to kill her teammates due to the copious amount of Armor. * Mercy's incredible mobility when she is not casting Resurrect means that she can very effectively avoid Sombra's Hacking effective range and Sombra herself cannot reliably kill Mercy due to her low burst damage. In addition, Valkyrie is still very effective when she is Hacked, not to mention a very effective peeling Ultimate for Mercy's Hacked teammate. Trivia * Before her announcement, she was the subject of a long alternate reality game and officially introduced at BlizzCon 2016. She was officially added to the Official Overwatch game (not counting the PTR for PC) as of 15 November, 2016. * "Sombra" is Spanish for "shadow or "shade"." ** Her "skull symbol" is known as a calavera, which indeed is Spanish for "skull". * The ammo counter on the top of the machine pistol expresses the remaining ammo in hexadecimal/hex-code (base-16), a common element in computer programming. Concept art originally had the counter display the remaining ammo in binary (base-2; 60 would display "111100" from top to bottom) but it was found to be too obtrusive. **Sombra's Rime skin's gun has unknown symbols in place of the hexadecimal code; however, they follow the same format with each symbol standing for 0-9 or A-F * Sombra's rare skins are not Spanish for the color, but rather objects that share the color. (i.e. Noches is Spanish for "night", Mar is Spanish for "sea", Citro is Spanish for "Citron" or "Citrus" and Incendio is Spanish for "fire") * Sometimes Sombra may mock Tracer by saying "Cheers, love!" when teleporting to her Translocator due to the similarities in some of their abilities. * In the Summer Games, Sombra's signature sport is High Jump. * Sombra's "Hacking" highlight intro is very unique: while equipped, if a player is playing as Sombra and has been selected for Play of the Game, the intro actually starts with another player's highlight intro, that then gets interrupted by a black screen with the signature calavera skull along with the selected player's name and highlight intro following up afterwards. * Sombra's Translocator has a similar appearance to the device used for Winston's Barrier Projector, and likely uses the same technology as Tracer's Chronal Accelerator, as referenced in her in-game dialogue with Tracer; "don't think I don't recognize that device of yours, I know you stole it!" * Sombra appears to be interested in McCree in some way, judging by their in game dialogue where she professes that she's pleased to be working with him, she also has a picture of him on her computer in her secret hideout in Castillo next to Ana and a photo of him next to Soldier: 76. She is also seen sitting opposite side him in Calaveras during Reflections. * Eurogamer questioned Jeff Kaplan about whether or not it was strange that fans had theorized that Sombra would be featured in Hero. Jeff replied with: "No, it was not strange. We have put a lot of hints, all over the game and out of the game, so I would say it's about time that people are concerned with who Sombra is. I hope they keep researching more and find more hints that are out there." **When asked about Sombra in an interview with Kotaku, Jeff Kaplan stated: "I think people have learned that she’s a fun character for them to search and to learn more about and that, like the X-Files, the truth is out there. We’ll see what players discover over time....I think that’s up to Sombra, to give you a cheeky answer. Sombra will let people know when she wants more to be known about her. She’s very good at that sort of thing." Cultural References * Her Machine Pistol may be inspired by the Heckler & Koch MP7 Personal Defense Weapon (PDW), as seen by the slanted front of the receiver, integrated vertical front grip, a rail mounting interface on top, and the magazine being inserted into the weapon's grip. ** There are also several nods to the MAC-10, including the very high rate of fire (1200 rounds per minute, about the same as 2 variants of the MAC-10), the name of the weapon being the same as the MAC-10's classification (a machine pistol), and the vertical front grip being replaced with a flexible chain on the Azucar and Los Muertos skin, similar to the cloth strap commonly seen on the subcompact version of the MAC-10, the MAC-11. The MAC-10 also has a pistol grip magazine-well and modern iterations also have the charging handle on the side, like Sombra's weapon. * Her voice lines "Mess with the best and die like the rest" and "Hack The Planet" are references to the 1995 movie Hackers.Hackers (1995) - Hack the planet * Sombra's Translocator shares the name and exact function as the Translocator from Unreal Tournament (1999). The differences between the two are that you can destroy the beacon in Unreal Tournament and should a player teleport in the same spot as another, the teleporting player will kill the other top of the beacon. * When Sombra activates Stealth, she makes a hand motion similar to John Cena's infamous "You can't see me" motion, but it more likely comes from Ghost in the Shell's Motoko Kusanagi in accordance with how she goes invisible. * Sombra's "boop" is identical to a similar action performed by Nora Valkyrie, from Rooster Teeth's RWBY. However, it is unclear whether this is an intentional reference or simply a coincidence. * Sombra's dance emote is an EDM dance named "Shuffle". ** It might have been inspired by the cosplayer PocketJen, who cosplayed as her and danced at a EDM festival. * Sombra makes a reference to the movie Groundhog Day with her line “I’d love to stay and chat...but I’m not going to.” Patch changes * }} References __STATICREDIRECT__ de:Sombra es:Sombra fr:Sombra it:Sombra ko:솜브라 pl:Sombra ru:Сомбра Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Talon